¿Puedo tomar tu mano?
by Miyasa
Summary: Ambos eran nuevo en esto, los sentimientos corrian a flor de piel, pero lo importante de todo es que estaban aprendiendo juntos y avanzarían tomados de las manos.


**¡Hola a todos!**

 **NA1:Le pedí autorización a JebbyPinka para crear este Oneshot. Corresponde a una tira llamada Can I Hold Your Hand? Si no la han visto ¿Qué esperan? La encontraran en su Deviantart, Instagram y Tumblr.**

 **Disclaimer: Hey Arnold! no me pertenece**

* * *

Arnold y Helga se despidieron de sus mejores amigos, después de su cita doble. Ambas parejas habían ido al cine a ver una clásica película de terror y a pesar de que debieron haberse asustado, ellos habían estallado de la risa por tan malos efectos. Ahora ambos rubios miraban como Gerald y Phoebe se alejaban tomados de la mano por la calle.

El chico miró a Helga y le hizo un exagerado gesto cordial para que pasara delante de él y se encaminaran hasta la pensión donde su cena los esperaba. Helga enarcó una ceja, pero aun así decidió seguirle el juego e hizo una leve reverencia: tomó los bordes de su falda y flexionó las rodillas. Ambos se sonrieron ante lo tonto de su acto, aunque esa camaradería ya era natural para ellos.

Si bien antes habían compartido cosas, ahora esas mismas cosas se sentían mil veces más especiales, y después de dar por terminado su pequeño juego, emprendieron la marcha.

Caminaron juntos, y de vez en cuando sus manos chocaban entre sí. Cuando eso sucedía, Helga se llevaría la mano derecha al brazo izquierdo y se lo frotaría avergonzada y Arnold se llevaría la mano izquierda tras la nuca. Ambos sonrojados se pedirían disculpas entre divertidos y abochornados para luego reanudar nuevamente su viaje.

Después de una de otra de sus tantas disculpas por su torpeza, el chico decidió ser lo valiente que Gerald siempre decía que era y tomó de la mano a su novia; sin embargo, en cuanto sus manos estuvieron juntas, sintió su habitual tensión y con este su habitual rechazo.

—¿Quién te dijo que podías tocarme?

—Vamos, Helga. No empieces con eso.

—¿Que no empiece con qué? Tú fuiste el que tomó mi mano sin mi permiso.

Bien. Ella tenía un punto en eso y si era todo lo que necesitaba para que pudiesen unir sus manos incluso rogaría.

—Entonces… ¿Puedo tomar tu mano?

Arnold sabía que Helga no era una persona dada al afecto y él lo había aceptado, sin embargo, eso no quería decir que no desease que caminaran dados de la mano.

Él realmente amaba el suave hormigueo que lo recorría desde las manos hasta los pies, agitándolo. Se hacía consciente de su palpitar, de su respirar y de su calidez y ella le estaba negando esa dicha.

—No, gracias. Así estoy bien —respondió indiferente.

Para el chico las secas palabras de la muchacha cortaron todos sus pensamientos de cálida ambrosía.

—¿Por qué no, Helga? No hay nadie más que nosotros aquí.

—Porque no, Arnoldo.

—Pero, Helga…

—¡Criminal! ¿Qué parte del "no" es la que no entiendes?

—Todo. Simplemente no lo entiendo, Helga. Phoebe no tiene problemas en tomar la mano de Gerald.

—Doi. Phoebe no tiene una reputación que proteger.

Arnold frunció el ceño ante su respuesta.

—¿Con que de eso se trata todo? ¿De tu reputación?

—Escúchame, Cabeza de Balón…

—No, Helga. Estoy cansado de esto —Arnold suspiró triste—. Pensé… pensé que esto era lo que querías, pero cada vez que intento acercarme, me alejas. ¿Acaso no entiendes que lo único que quiero es hacerte feliz? Aunque… si alejarme de ti es lo que te hace sentir mejor, eso es lo que haré —Arnold miró el cielo con una sonrisa triste y soltó los puños los cuales no se había dado cuenta que había estado apretando para reanudar su paso.

—Yo…

Antes que Helga pudiera darle una explicación, el chico siguió caminando solo y cabizbajo.

Helga se quedó atrás, completamente paralizada y asustada, mirando la espalda del niño y sintiéndose verdaderamente como una tonta.

Ella había anhelado el momento en que Arnold viera más allá de su áspero exterior y cuando por fin lo había logrado, ¿qué es lo que hacia ella? Lo alejaba, y no solo eso, lo estaba dañando. ¿Realmente era tan importante su reputación? ¿Más importante que Arnold? ¿Él chico de todos sus sueños?

Se había esforzado tanto, había sentido tanto miedo, había estado a punto de rendirse y ahora lo alejaba. ¿Qué importaba que todo el mundo supiera que Helga G. Pataki era una blandengue? ¿Qué importaba que todo el mundo supiera que escribía poemas de amor o construía locos santuarios? ¿Qué importaba si todos se burlaban? Mientras tuviera a Arnold a su lado ella podía hacer cualquier cosa. Sus piernas, que se habían sentido como si tuvieran bloques de cemento, volvieron a avanzar y corrieron hacia el preadolescente.

—¡Arnold!

El chico no alcanzó a reaccionar cuando los brazos de su novia lo envolvieron en un cálido abrazo, sujetandolo por los hombros.

—¡¿Hel-Helga?! ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

—Lo siento… por favor perdóname. Tenías razón, siempre tienes razón. Yo también quiero hacerte feliz, quiero ser feliz a tu lado.

Helga había pegado su pecho a la espalda de Arnold, haciendo que el chico sintiera su respiración en la nuca, erizando cada uno de sus cabellos.

Arnold llevó su mano izquierda para alcanzar el antebrazo de la chica y acariciarlo gentilmente.

—Está bien, Helga. No quiero que hagas nada que no quieras hacer.

La chica lo soltó de su apretado abrazo y se puso frente a él con sus manos en sus hombros.

—Es que… ¡Sí quiero! Quiero caminar a tu lado. Es solo que… —la chica desvió la vista a un costado mientras se sonrojaba y mordía su labio inferior por la vergüenza. —Mi reputación es solo una excusa y si bien aún siento miedo, la verdad es que… la verdad es que tu toque me electrifica —susurró bajito.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Arnold desconcertado, sintiendo como repentinamente el calor se acumulaba en sus mejillas.

—Lo que escuchaste, Cabeza de Balón. ¡Me electrificas! ¡Me haces temblar de la cabeza a los pies!

—Yo… no sé qué decir.

—¡No es necesario que digas nada! Solo escúchame. ¿De acuerdo? —Arnold miró directamente a los ojos de la chica y asintió suavemente, animándola mudamente para que continuara—. Por mucho tiempo mi mayor miedo era que tú no correspondieras mis sentimientos y ahora… ahora no sé cómo manejar todo esto. ¡Lo estoy arruinando! Esto es todo lo que yo desee y este estúpido temor no se va y tú, tú… ¡Rayos! ¡Me haces sentir de todo! Me haces sentir tanto que me da miedo que todo esto… que tú y yo solo seamos parte de mi retorcida imaginación. Me haces sentir tanto que no puedo creer que sea realidad y creo que si me confió desaparecerás y nuevamente estaré sola.

Arnold podía comprenderla, le había pasado lo mismo con sus padres. Había tenido sueños en donde la realidad se veía confusa y distorsionada. El chico posó sus manos sobre las de ella que aún estaban firmemente en sus hombros, inclinando ligeramente su cabeza para besar suavemente la punta de los dedos antes de soltarlas y sostenerlas en un agarre firme, pero delicado entre ellos.

—Te entiendo, Helga. Y quizás estoy apresurando mucho las cosas… No quiero que tengas miedo y si para convencerte que esto es realidad tenemos que ir despacio, estoy dispuesto a esperar lo que sea necesario… Yo realmente quiero que seas feliz.

Y al igual que algunos meses atrás, Arnold, con las manos de Helga entre las suyas, se besaron suave y gentilmente, pero esta vez nadie los interrumpiría y solo se separarían cuando creyeran que era correcto.

Apoyaron su frente contra la otra unos segundos para luego reanudar la marcha, caminando uno al lado del otro, hombro con hombro y por ahora eso sería más que suficiente…

—¿Puedo sostener tu mano?

Ante la pregunta ambos se detuvieron sorprendidos.

Por un momento Arnold pensó que nuevamente él había sido quien realizó la pregunta, pero cuando sintió la nerviosa calidez de los nudillos de Helga tocar los suyos, se dio cuenta que ahora ella había sido la primera en dar el paso y sin pensarlo dos veces tomo sus dedos entre los de él…

Arnold se frotó la parte posterior del cuello entre nervioso y emocionado sintiendo el hormigueo de su palma junto a la suya porque Helga no era la única que sentía de todo. Él también se sentía electrificado ante su toque, pero eso estaba bien.

Había ocasiones en que no se necesitaban más que un simple gesto para infundir confianza y eso era algo que ambos niños estaban aprendiendo, por eso cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, sintiendo como sus latidos se fueron acompasando, se sonrieron con todo el amor que sus jóvenes corazones podían experimentar.

Ninguno de los dos sabía qué les deparaba el futuro, sin embargo, en ese momento, con sus manos unidas y su palpitar sincronizándose, pasara lo que pasara, estarían juntos latiendo como un solo corazón.

 **FIN**

 **NA2: Espero que les haya gustado y sea acorde al hermoso arte que nos brinda Jebby. :) También un agradecimiento especial a mi Beta Reader por su siempre enorme paciencia.**

 **PD: Por Ahora estoy trabajando una fanfic muy especial e intentando pasar este a inglés, así que todas las actualizaciones pendientes serán para la próxima semana.**

 **Se me cuidan y nos leemos en una próxima oportunidad.**


End file.
